worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Commune
Disclaimer: most pics for Commune vessels that I've used come from Steve 'Coolhand' Tyler and EXECUTOR, and belong to these folks, pics of Commune ground units come from the AT-43 game by Rackham, and belong to them, and various other pictures belong to their respective authors as well. Territory 22 NCPs 1 Home Sector (colloquially referred to as Commune), (GDP boost 1NCP) Population: 60 billion GDP: $17k 2 Core Sectors (10 NCP) (each with warp gates, 2NCP) Population: 2x50 billion GDP: 2x$11k 3 Midrange Sectors (9 NCP) Population: 3x30 billion GDP: 3x$6k Population of nation: 250 billions GDP of nation: $57 000 Commune army: Planetary combat forces of the Commune. Elites: 50 million Commune clouds (x3 kit modifier, 50,000 soldiers per $, $3000 total) Commune soldiers who have ascended to the state of being a congregation of nanomachines - so-called 'clouds' - form the elite of the army. While given the best armour and equipment, their most extraordinary quality is that due to distributed processing and redundancy a Commune elite can only be fully killed by the thorough destruction of more than half of its body. Commune elite forces are, for the most part, directly controlled by the Supreme Soviet. They are collectively referred to as the Mirage, which is the Commune's intelligence and counterintelligence branch. Regulars: 150 million Commune regulars (x2 kit modifier, 100,000 soldiers per $, $3000 total) Commune regulars are still human, but make up for this deficiency with large numbers of high quality armoured and aerial vehicles. They use exoskeletons, tracked and anti-gravity tanks and other equipment common for many interstellar armies of the age. Conscripts: 300 million Commune conscripts (x1 kit modifier, 200,000 soldiers per $, $1500 total) Commune conscripts form the bulk of the army, and are equipped with bulk produced and economically designed equipment and vehicles. Their weapons are designed to be as simple as possible in production and maintenance without compromising destructive power. Total cost: $7500 Total space mobile troopers: 0.5 billion Commune space force: The Commune fleet forgoes battleships entirely for a carrier-centric philosophy, with fighters and bombers forming the striking power of Commune battlegroups and non-carrier vessels usually performing in a defensive role. Each Commune ship has it's own Soviet, a homage to the old traditions of the First Revolution, where sailors took over entire battleships and formed self-governing councils commanding the vessels. However, the Navy stays in good shape - vessel Soviets take orders from the Supreme Soviet and the ship's elected captain, who is usually a figure of great respect for the crew. In case of mutiny, the Supreme Soviet uses the forces of the Final Argument - a taskforce of AI-linked ships more powerful than any possible rebel coalition. However, the Final Argument has been rarely used, if ever - no recent rebellions were recorded in the Commune history, and the government probably made a huge effort to wipe the older ones away from the history books. Naval strength: 20 megacarriers $500 each - $10000 total 40 carriers $250 each - $10000 total 25 cruiser-carriers $200 each - $5000 total 170 cruisers $80 each - $13600 total 50 battlecruisers $120 each - $6000 total 195 scout frigates $20 each - $3900 total 40 attack frigates $25 each - $1000 total Total cost: $49500 Ship types: Small craft: MiG fighter: 8 per $ Sukhoi bomber: 4 per $ Carriers: Lenin-class megacarrier (ultra-heavy design): 20 in service, $500 each, total cost $10000 A massive kilometer-long vessel and a testament to the power of the Supreme Soviet, with four flight decks able to carry a staggering 1200 fighters and 400 bombers. While the vessel has decent shields and armour, it is unfortunately armed only with point defence lasers and anti-fighter missile launchers. Andropov-class carrier (super-heavy design): 40 in service, $250 each, total cost $10000 Standard carrier deployed by the unions of the Commune, a pair of flight decks allow it to carry 600 fighters and 200 bombers. However, like its larger cousin, the Andropov comes without any form of anti-starship capability, outside of that provided by its fighter and bomber wings. Proletarian-class fighting carrier(super-heavy design): 25 in service, $200 each, total cost $5000 The Proletarian is a new class of vessel that addresses the limitations of the pure carrier designs, it is a carrier which can operate without cruiser escorts. The Proletarian-class is a hybrid carrier with only 240 fighters and 80 bombers on its flight deck, but enough fighting strength of its own to engage enemy cruisers even without its strike craft, its pulse cannon batteries giving it the firepower of a vessel half its size. Cruisers: Akula-class cruiser (medium design): 170 in service, $80 each, total cost: $13600 A common sight in Commune space, most carriers are escorted by one or more of these dependable cruisers. The Akulas can also be found on patrol without a carrier, though their primary role is to keep enemy capital ships from engaging the Commune's carriers directly, and to this end they're heavily armed with pulse cannons and well-shielded. Crimson-class battlecruiser (heavy design) 50 in service, $120 each. Total cost: $6000 More often seen out on patrol than as an escort vessel, the Crimson-class is a 700 meter-long heavy missile cruiser designed to destroy the most powerful enemy ships. Frigates: October-class frigate (ultra-light design) 195 in service, $20 each. Total cost:$3900 Primarily tasked with short ranged patrols of Commune space, the October-class is practically built around its subspace sensor array, with armament and shielding a distant after thought. Justice-class frigate (light design) 40 in service, $25 each. Total cost: $1000 Considered by some to be an unnecessary design, which led to the limited production run, the Justice-class frigate has nevertheless proven itself as a powerful asset - if only in policing Commune territory and dealing with minor threats like pirates. The Justice-class is highly manouverable and mounts a pair of pulse cannons, giving it enough firepower to quickly destroy pirate vessels if they refuse to surrender. Category:National Information